


No more beach sports

by FandomBloc



Series: Twins [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach Day, F/M, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mishaps, OC twin, Original Character(s), casual werewolf life, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale/Stilinksi gang are invited to a beach day<br/>They play a spot of volley ball and there's an embarrassing fumble</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more beach sports

"Anyone up for volley ball?" Andrew clambered off of Stuart with a grunt and looked at the rest. Today was beach day, Stiles’ best friend Scott, a puppy-eyed looking boy about the same stature as Stiles, declared. Scott had pushed for him to meet his boyfriend, ‘he can bring his brother too, I mean like Stu is dating him right?’ he said, Lydia and Allison pressured him as well until he agreed to talk to the Hales and his brother about a beach day. They were all lounging around under the shade of a tree, Derek quirked his brow at his brother, then cast his gaze over to his boyfriend who was napping on his stomach. 

"Yeah!" Scott pipped up, he nudged Stiles with his tie rousing him awake, "yo let’s play volley ball"

"Ugh, you know how shit I am at sports"

"You’re pretty good at lacrosse" Boyd mentioned, a little distracted by Erica to properly comment

"Thanks, but no"

"C’mon, just a little fun" Andrew said, pulling Stuart up, who grunted

"He’s right, my brother’s a klutz"

"Thanks four-eyes"

"Anytime- hey put me down" he squealed when Derek got up, carrying him along,

"We’re playing"

"But I was enjoying our time cuddling on the beach"

Derek nuzzled him and pecked him on the cheek, “C’mon, my brother won’t stop until you say yes, you know this”

He threw his head back and stared at Andrew and Scott who were waiting on his response, with a sigh he said “Alright”

"Sweet! So I say we should pick teams based on Hale couples; Sterek and Studrew" Scott spoke happily

"Those team names are terrible" Stiles swatted a hand at him, Scott rolled his eyes

"Whatever, I’m on your team"

"Me and Erica on andrew’s" Boyd stood up

Erica laughed ”This’ll be fun. Right batman?” Stiles could only sigh exasperatedly

"I guess that means I’m with you guys" Isaac walked up to Stiles, "Are you girls going to play?"

Lydia looked at everyone, then to Allison “No. Girl time with Ally” the two girls smiled, “Go have your fun”

The eight of them walked down to the volley ball nets and separated into two teams. Andrew grinned, starring down his brother and served, smacking the ball with as much power as he allowed himself… seeing as only the Stilinkskis knew of their true strength. Derek jumped up and gently tapped it back starting a rally. The group grew more into the game as they completed six rounds, amp-ping up the competition, the score climbed quickly to a tie, seemed as though everyone took their game more seriously. The ball was over Stuart, who artfully spiked it over the net, and Stiles dove to bump it, ending up breaking the tie and a face full of sand. Everyone laughed, Derek smirked helping him up

"Told you I suck"

He shrugged, “you’re doing okay. I mean you did just give them another point”

"Shut up" he lightly slapped Derek’s stomach, "their only up by one"

"Hey love birds, talk later we want to school you guys, teach you who’s got game" Erica smiled devilishly, she was up for serving

"Oh we got game" Scott walked up, "Stiles switch with Derek, cover the back with Isaac"

"Okay" the next round started up again, the ball bounced in back and forth. Lydia and Allison had joined them, watching from the sidelines

"You guys look serious, who’s winning?"

"We are" Andrew said, off-handedly, "its four - three"

"Come on you guys" Allison cheered, "Win or my boyfriend’s ego will deflate"

"Hey" Scott called out, offended, "I don’t have an ego, I’m not Jackson"

"And thank the heavens for that" Lydia muttered, then laughed with Allison at her remark. The ball had just been bumped back and was heading close to Stiles

"I got it" he called and stepped forward, but tripped on his own feet, causing him to stumble. The ball bounced onto the sand and Stiles was falling towards Derek’s back, he tried to grasp at his boyfriend but only succeeded in grabbing his swim shorts. Derek yipped at the feeling of being pantsed, everyone sucked in their breath. Derek’s bare, well everything was in full view. Slowly a chuckled escaped out of Andrew, followed by an eruption of laughter, Lydia quickly snapped a picture with her phone, Derek blushed and yanked his shorts back up.

"Oh my god, Der I’m sorry, shit shit shit" Stiles picked himself up, "Crap"

"Wow, that was a thing" Isaac spoke, still gaping. Derek was completely red and was scowling at his boyfriend

"Um…"

"I think we should-"

"Yeah, I think we’ve all had enough, lets go back?" Scott suggested as everyone headed back to thier spot under the shade, he was blushing with secondhand embarrassment

"I think I saw something beautiful" Erica mused, "Thanks you two"

"Shut up!" Derek and Stiles yelled, Stiles took his boyfriends hand and sauntered off in front of everyone. Everyone was still having fits of laughter. Andrew was cackling, saying ‘that was the funniest thing ever’ as he held his stomach.

Stuart pinched the bridge of his nose, he too caught secondhand embarrassment, “No more beach sports, not with my brother.”

"Awe, but I want to see what he does with beach soccer- ow"

Stuart punched Andrew in the chest, “I can’t handle how embarrassing this is. God knows you’re never going to let them live it down”

Andrew snickered, “yeah. Okay no more beach sports that involve your brother, but you have to agree that it was funny”

Stuart stared at him for a second, “I- uh… a little” he smiled, “come on you”

The two of them joined the rest of them; Derek had calmed down and was coddling his boyfriend, telling him it was alright and it was an accident. They spent the rest of their day laughing and enjoying the sun, Derek attempted to go swimming but caught the gaze of the ladies eyeing his back side and sat back down. They mused, and went about looked at the photo Lydia took

"Wow, he’s well endowed"

"And look at his ass" Erica squealed with joy

"Stiles got a lucky catch with him" Allison pointed out, she was busy working a slice of watermelon

"DELETE THE PHOTO!" Stiles yelled, diving towards Lydia. The two fought for the phone, Stuart stepped in and grabbed the phone

"There, it’s gone" Erica and Lydia whined, but shrugged it off. 

"Stiles, I can’t believe you did that. It was awesome" Erica smiled at him, he could only blush and crawled back to Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> They don’t do beach days as much in the future, not since that incident.


End file.
